With the development of thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) devices, the competition of liquid crystal products has become more and more fierce, and various manufacturers begin to develop new technologies to occupy the market. The technology of gate driver on array (GOA) integrates a gate driver on a glass substrate to achieve the function of panel scanning. Due to its low cost, low power consumption, narrow border and other advantages, it has gradually become a new research direction of manufacturers. In the development of GOA technology, most focus on the research of driving circuits to realize large-size and high-resolution applications.
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, FIG. 1 is a schematic structural view of a TFT in an active area provided by a related art, and FIG. 2 is a schematic view of I-V characteristic curves of a certain selected TFT in the active area provided by a related art. For properties of an amorphous silicon TFT itself, as long as there is a voltage difference between the gate and the source/drain for a long time, the I-V characteristic of the TFT would change, that is, a drain current Id would drift under a same gate-source voltage VGS. For pixels of a LCD panel, in a practical application of using the amorphous silicon TFT, the gate voltage is kept at a low level while the source and drain voltages are kept at high levels for a long time, which would cause charging abilities of the pixels to be changed and thereby affect display defect of the LCD panel consequently for example, resulting in problems such as image ghost and flicker.